muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aleal
Charlie McCarthy Yow! That page is awesome now. Hooray! -- Danny (talk) 16:18, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :Thanks! My encyclopedia of old-time radio is in Syracuse, so it took me a little time to dig up my sources. When I get back, I'd really like to make an OTR reference page (thanks to direct tributes in Muppet Babies, Dog City, and Dreamchild, and a fair slew of connections). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:24, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::That would be cool. A lot of the material Henson used in Sam and Friends is OTR stuff -- Stan Freberg, Bob and Ray. -- Danny (talk) 17:08, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::And references to franchises which began on radio, like Gunsmoke, Dragnet, and Lone Ranger. And of course, the Johnny Carson appearance where Jack Benny jokingly calls Kermit a jerk for stealing the show. (And Lefty the Salesman is in many ways an extension of a character on Benny's program, "The Tout," whose catchphrase was "Hey Bud, c'mere a minute.") -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:38, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Lists Question! I noticed an incorrect paragraph in Elliott Gould's article about being one of three actors who have been in more than one Muppet movie, but rather than change it, I was thinking about starting a new list. So then I noticed that there's new subcategories in the Lists Category, none of which have to do with the movies. Where might something like that go? -- Joe (talk) 00:41, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :Well, you could just change it to four (as far as I know, discounting Sesame stuff, the only addition to that list would be bit player Dan Payne). But depending on what the list looked like, probably Category:Behind the Scenes. That's being used as sort of a catch-all for things like actor/crew connections or inside jokes. Andrew Leal (talk) 00:48, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::There's also Mel Brooks and Charles Grodin, and that's just off the top of my head. Someone else might think of some too. -- Joe (talk) 00:56, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :::Brooks didn't appear, it was a voice role for the second one, and Grodin was in one movie and two specials, not multiple movies. So for on-camera appearances in either theatrical or feature-length TV productions, that still leaves 4. Andrew Leal (talk) 01:22, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I guess I just disagree at the definitions of "movie" and "cameo," but I'm not going to press the matter. -- Joe (talk) 01:30, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :::::It has nothing to do with the definition of cameo, but with "on-camera appearance," though I guess Brooks could slide. But note that the current categorization does not recognize The Muppets at Walt Disney World nor Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever! as "movies." Plus both are one-hour, which also to my mind seperates a movie from a special (which is why The Muppets' Wizard of Oz is listed as a movie and not a special despite its roots on the tube). -- Andrew Leal (talk) Vacation Hey Andrew, I'm heading out tomorrow for a week of camping. So, just thought I'd let you know that you and Peter will be the only admins on until Danny gets back whenever he gets back (Monday?). Have fun! — Scott (talk) 01:29, 5 August 2006 (UTC) :Ack! I feel like I've been tossed to the wolves. Peter's semi-back but hasn't been much any admin stuff really, and right now, in addition to a rash of anonymous folks (mostly harmless, but still takes time on dial-up), there's Ingeborg. Gah. Still, you need a vacation. Taking your offspring I presume? Have fun! Oh, and it seems the Elmo's World: Pets DVD is $8.42 at Sam's, but I'm lugging enough items back to Syracuse as is. Walmart is selling Beginnings DVDs with a tiny baby Cookie Monster. Andrew Leal (talk) 01:54, 5 August 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I'm not totally gone. I mean, I'm here now. -- Danny (talk) 01:56, 5 August 2006 (UTC) mood You're snarky today. Everything cool? — Scott (talk) 17:33, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :I didn't mean to come off as snarky. If you mean the Clyde thing, it was just for the record. If the Mr. Johnson thing, I'd typed that before you responded, since Nick himself used the phrase (and I'm just a trifle unduly irritated from fixing some of his contributions in general). (And I guess I'm just a little tired of trying to keep talkboxes clear; at this point, I've about given up). Andrew Leal (talk) 17:36, 3 August 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, and I miss Peter (so I feel like I'm stressing more than I should on the Wiki), and El Paso in general is still recovering from record flooding (!), I'm recovering from a cold, and I want a pony. Andrew Leal (talk) 17:39, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :::It's all good. I just wanted to make sure you didn't have a thorn in your side about something. The wiki can get on our nerves sometimes. I hope you get your pony. — Scott (talk) 17:55, 3 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I will hug him and squeeze him and call him George. Or possibly Lance. Andrew Leal (talk) 18:15, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :::::Hey, sweets. I'm sorry you're not feeling so good today. I send you all the good thoughts. -- Danny (talk) 00:26, 4 August 2006 (UTC) Brando! Heya Andrew! I dig the Marlon Brando article a lot. I love it when you can wiki-link to so much stuff when the person hasn't even been in a Muppet movie! -- Joe (talk) 01:34, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :Thanks! It was your uploading of the Dogfather image that finally gave me a pic to put on the page. I also liked your The Poseidon Adventure (which somehow inspired me to finally create The Love Boat, I suppose because both have Red Buttons in peril at sea, although in one it's only from scantily clad extras and wacky hijinks). Andrew Leal (talk) 02:11, 3 August 2006 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives